1. Field
This invention relates to a method for preventing tooth decay.
2. State of the Art
Several methods, compositions, and devices have been described for preventing dental caries or cavities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,535 to Yamamoto et al. describes a device and method for preventing tooth decay by the use of high speed, repetitious pulses of laser beams projected from a Q-switched continuous excitation Nd:YAG laser through a glass beam guide. Yamamoto et al. also discloses coating the tooth immediately before the laser treatment with a fluorine compound.
Two articles by Yamamoto and other co-workers disclose similar results using the Nd:YAG laser. Yamamoto and Sato, "Prevention of Dental Caries by Acousto-Optically Q-Switched Nd:YAG Laser Irradiation," Journal of Dental Research, 59(2): 137, February 1980, and Yamamoto and Ooya, "Potential of Yttrium-Aluminum-Garnet Laser in Caries Prevention," J. Oral Path., 3:7-15, 1974.
Stern et al., "Lased Enamel: Ultrastructural Observations of Pulsed Carbon Dioxide Laser Effects," Journal of Dental Research, 52(1): 455-460, January-February 1972, discloses the use of a pulsed carbon dioxide (C0.sub.2) laser on human enamel support. The laser irradiated enamel exhibited greater acid resistance than non-irradiated enamel.
Abstract No. 1712 of the IA DR/AADR ABSTRACTS 1985 on page 365 describes work by Nelson et al. using a line tunable C0.sub.2 gas laser. These workers concluded that specific frequency, low energy density, infrared laser irradiation is an effective caries preventive measure in the laboratory situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,002 to Haefele discloses oral compositions containing a certain bis-biguanide compound to inhibit the formation of dental plaque and caries, and anti-calculus agents to inhibit stain formation of the teeth by the bis-biguanide compound. Ethane-1-hydroxy-1,1-diphosphonic acid ("EHDP") is an especially preferred anti-calculus agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,548 to Katz discloses a composition useful in retarding the formation of dental plaque, and thus the formation of dental caries, comprising an antibacterial agent in combination with an enamel conditioning agent to facilitate incorporation of the antibacterial agent into the dental enamel. A preferred enamel conditioning agent is EHDP.